Gas turbine engines operate to produce mechanical work or thrust. Specifically, land-based gas turbine engines typically have a generator coupled thereto for the purposes of generating electricity. A gas turbine engine comprises an inlet that directs air to a compressor section, which has stages of rotating compressor blades. As the air passes through the compressor, the pressure of the air increases. The compressed air is then directed into one or more combustors where fuel is injected into the compressed air and the mixture is ignited. The hot combustion gases are then directed from the combustion section to a turbine section by a transition duct. The hot combustion gases cause the stages of the turbine to rotate, which in turn, causes the compressor to rotate. A byproduct of an untreated combustion process is carbon dioxide (CO2).
Carbon dioxide emissions and associated global warming have become one of the most significant environmental concerns of the 21st century. As countries legislate to reduce CO2 emissions, significant opportunities arise to develop clean burning fossil fuel technologies. Also, for operators of gas turbine engines who have taken steps to reduce emissions, it is possible to trade emissions credits to other operators. The growth of carbon trading is beginning to drive a significant source of revenue, estimated to reach US$30B per year in 2007. The power sector is the single largest contributor to CO2 emissions. It is clear that addressing CO2 emissions in the power sector, which burns natural gas, liquid fuel, and coal, will have an impact on global CO2 emissions. While natural gas combined cycle power plants offer one of the cleanest alternatives for burning fossil fuels, this fuel type still significantly contributes to CO2 emissions.